Let Me Be The One
by PauAuNaleyDarvey
Summary: Donna is being pressured to take her and Harvey's relationship to the next level but she can't control everything in their relationship. Commitment issues and fears hinder them but Harvey makes the call this time. Will he make the right choice?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Back with a new story. I was kinda hoping for more views and reviews.** **Donna and harvey are together in this fic!**

**Summary: Donna is being pressured to take her and Harvey's relationship to the next step but she can't control everything in their relationship. Commitment issues and fears hinder them but Harvey makes the call this time. Will he make the right choice?**

* * *

They've known each other for twelve years and have been dating for five of the twelve. Five years is a long time and for the people around them, they should already be taking the next step. Donna moved in with Harvey a year into their relationship. They got tired of going back and forth of each other's apartments so they decided to move in together. Her parents constantly tell her though that marriage should be done soon but the stubborn person that she is, she just brushed those comments off. They were both happy where they are now. Harvey was never big on commitment and she wants them to take slow but sure steps. She doesn't want to push him to a point that she'll become a drag.

Donna was sitting at her desk when the phone rang.

"Pearson Hardman, Harvey Specter's line." She religiously answered. She's been saying that line for god knows how long.

"Donna, honey, how are you? Remember me?" The voice of a lady came into the phone catching Donna off guard.

"Mom?" she inquired. Why was her mom calling the office instead of her phone?

"Yes. I know you're wondering why in the world am I calling you here. You don't answer your phone so I decided to call you here so you can't reject or avoid my calls." It was true. She's been avoiding her mother's phone calls because all she does is nag her about her and Harvey's relationship.

"Mom, did you actually need anything because I have a lot of things to do?"

"I'm just checking in to remind you I want grandkids and probably a son-in-law in tow. Soon." Her mom just won't drop this topic. Every time she calls this is her major concern.

"MOM! Stop it with that. It's not going to happen anytime soon so don't get your hopes up."

"But Donna.." Her daughter cut her off.

"I have to go mom. Why don't you call my other siblings and nag them instead. Bye mom. Love you." She put the phone down and had an exasperated look on her face. She was sick and tired of the topic of marriage and babies with her mom. Just in time, Harvey walked out of his office to check on his girlfriend so that they could go to lunch together as some sort of bonding. Harvey noticed the annoyed look on his girlfriend's face but left it be. They were sitting at their usual booth at a diner near their office. They had an hour for lunch and that's the best place for such short time. Harvey had a burger while Donna ordered lasagna. He was halfway through his burger when he noticed that she hasn't touched her food and that she still has the same look she had earlier.

"What's wrong?" Donna was deep in thoughts when she heard the inquiry of her boyfriend.

"Nothing." She said while pushing a smile on her face. Harvey raised an eyebrow at her to make her see that he wasn't buying it.

"It's just my mom. You know how annoying she can get." She explained as she finally took a bite of her food.

"Don't worry that pretty little head of yours with something not important. Just smile. I hate seeing you frown. It scares me." He was trying to compliment her and tease her in the same sentence which made Donna laugh.

"There's that smile." Harvey pointed out as a genuine smile formed on his girlfriend's face. They continued eating and swapping stories. It was a benefit for Harvey to have Donna in a good mood.

As they were on the elevator ride to the 50th floor, Harvey asked Donna.

"So dinner at our place tonight or do you prefer out?" Donna linked her arms around Harvey's and leaned her head on his shoulders. There was comfort whenever they're close to each other. They were really affectionate especially when no one's around.

"I'll take a rain check. I promised Rachel drinks tonight. I'll probably be home by midnight…" Harvey pouted a little. "…drunk." He looked at her and was met by a suggestive look from her eyes. They both laughed. He placed one last kiss on her forehead before the elevator chimed and they climbed out of it. Even though everyone knew that they are dating, they still tried to keep it under the radar at the office to exercise professionalism.

* * *

Donna was at the associates break room when Rachel came in and greeted her.

"Hey! What's up?" The young paralegal greeted.

"Not much. Just a plain old boring day at work plus an annoying call from my lovely mother." Sarcasm was dripping on her voice as she got a coffee mug and poured the hot liquid into it.

"Why? What's with your mom?" Rachel asked curiously.

"You know. Same old, same old."

"Harvey?" Donna replied with a nod as she sat down across the paralegal.

"Apparently she wants a son-in-law and grandkids from me." She dramatically explained. Rachel gave of a small laugh. She just couldn't imagine Donna pregnant and Harvey, a father.

"But don't you want those too?" she asked the secretary. Donna gave her a glare.

"What? All I'm saying is you've been together for 5 years going 6. You live together. You both can't function without each other. Don't you think its due time to take the next step?" Donna didn't even bother to reply. She just drank her coffee and stared at an invisible object on the table.

"Does he know?" Rachel inquired.

"Does who know?"

"Does Harvey know about your mom's apparent wants?" The red-head shook her head.

"Have you ever discussed taking the next step?" For the second time, Donna shook her head. Rachel's eyes widen in surprise. This was Donna, the very plan oriented girl she knew. It was a shock that she has no plan for marriage or kids with Harvey.

"You're worried about him aren't you?" Rachel earned a confused look from her friend.

"Even though you want all those things, you won't say a word because you don't want to frighten him. You think he'll get overwhelmed by such great commitment and he'll run away."

"I just don't want to push him."

"You're not pushing. You're just stating what you want or at least expect from your relationship."

"He has issues with commitment and something this big can ruin everything." Donna was reason with Rachel but she was terribly losing.

"So you're going to stay with him even if in reality you want to get married and have kids?" Donna's silence served as her answer. She was sticking by him even if it means she'd always just be the girlfriend.

"What if… I'm just saying what if… there's another guy whom you have the same feeling for. To make it easy, let's clone Harvey." Donna laughed at Rachel's way to resolve the issues at hand. "So there are two Harveys. Same everything, like, dislikes, talents, everything except for one. The other likes to go to the next step with you. Would you still choose the Harvey you have now or trade him for the other Harvey?" Rachel rested her case.

"Rache…" Donna started but then stopped to think.

"It's hard, isn't it?" The young woman said.

"Yeah. It's hard to choose between two things you really really want." Donna stated.

"Drinks later."

"I need a drink or two." Rachel laughed at Donna's reply. "Or three." Donna added.

* * *

**So? Tell me what you think. Leave reviews so i can turn this story into the direction you want. Will be posting chapter two soon. In the meantime... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and share this to your friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is here! Been busy with school and writing the last part of this chapter was difficult! READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Donna walked into her shared condo unit with Harvey. She just came from having drinks with Rachel. It was a surprise they didn't end up wasted. She was actually more or less 75% sober. She went to the bedroom to go see Harvey. He wasn't there. She brought out her phone and dialed the number she had memorized by heart. She was disappointed to be answered by the voicemail.

"Hey babe. I'm back home. Where are you? Call me when you get this. I love you." She put the phone down and went in to the bedroom to change and get ready for bed.

Donna immediately fell asleep. It was 7 in the morning when she woke up alone on their bed, still no Harvey. She grabbed her phone and tried calling him again. This time instead of the voicemail it was a piercing dial tone.

"His battery must've died." She told herself. It was a Sunday meaning no work for them and usually they spend it together. This is the first time Harvey didn't go home without telling her. She made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast for herself. While she was cooking she heard the front door open.

Harvey entered the place he called home where he can find the love of his life waiting for him. Donna emerged from the kitchen and walked towards him with a loving smile on her face. She was wearing a pair of her shorts that showed off her toned, perfect legs and one of his Harvard shirts that was too big for her. It's been a running joke how his clothes always look so much better on her than on him. She gave him a quick peck and hugged him tightly.

"Where have you been all night. I missed you." She said with care and worry in her voice as she rested her head on his chest. She can hear his heartbeat and she swore she could stay like this forever. Harvey wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I was with Mike. I sort of drunk a little too much and he told me to stay instead. I gave Ray the night off." He explained.

"I called you but you didn't pick up."

"My phone died. Mike's charger wasn't compatible with my phone. I'm sorry if I got you worried. Have you eaten?" They were always like this. They were very watchful of each other's feelings and they weren't ashamed of being affectionate to each other. After all they share an amazing bond.

"I was about to before you came in. You?"

"Not yet." They finally broke apart. "Tell you what, I go change, we eat breakfast then talk about what we're going to do today." He suggested. Donna smile as she nodded and went back to cooking as Harvey entered their bedroom to change.

* * *

They spent the day together inside their apartment. It might seem cheesy and boring but for them it was perfection. They couldn't ask for anything better. That night, they ordered Chinese take out for dinner because they were both too lazy to cook or to go out. As they were eating, Harvey suddenly fell silent and of course this didn't go unnoticed by Donna. After all, she knows everything.

"Hey. What's up with you today?" she asked worried. She noticed how he looked conflicted the whole. He was with her but not WITH her. His mind seems to be floating elsewhere.

"What? Nothing." He tried to mask the fact that he was worried about something. Donna placed her food down and gave Harvey a look of question.

"I let you lie to your clients, to Jessica or to Mike but that doesn't mean I allow you to lie to me. Please tell me what's going on." She pleaded. She felt uneasy not knowing what was bothering him. It was now his turn to drop his bowl and try to find the right words to say what he was feeling.

"I…" he ran his fingers across his forehead. There was a part of him that wants to continue but there was also a huge part of him that was for him to change the damn topic. He could usually manipulate a scenario like this but when it involves her he can't be as reckless. She waited for him to talk. That was one thing Harvey loved about her, she listens and never judges.

"Are you happy?" he asked slowly as he looked away. That question turned her face blank. That was a million dollar question. Was she happy? She shifted in her seat to face him directly. The couch seems too spacious as of the moment. This time needed direct contact because this was something serious.

"Of course I'm happy. Why would you even ask that?" she wanted to convince him so bad and give him assurance. It was true though, she is happy. Even though she does plan for more, she is contented as long as she had him.

"Do you ever think that maybe you want to try this out with someone else?" the way he lined his question was careful and worried. Careful that it might be misunderstood, worried she'll answer the way he was afraid she would and confirm his fears that she wasn't happy.

"No." she answered sternly but sounding a bit annoyed with his questioning or at least annoyed by his questions. "What's with the questions Harvey?" she inferred as her eyebrows furrowed in question.

"Don't you ever want to move forward? I mean get married, have kids and all that."

"I'm happy. I've been the happiest person for the last 5 years until 2 minutes ago when you stared interrogating me." She tried to mix humor into the situation but she knew she failed because the look on his face remained worried and unchanging. He released a forced laugh. It was short like a mocking one.

"It's funny how you tell me not to lie to you but you just did the same." He said as he ran his hand through his hair. Donna had question in her eyes. How does he know she was lying?

"I heard you." He told her. "You were talking to Rachel. I know you want those things but…"

"That doesn't mean I'm not happy. I have you and that's enough." She replied. It was almost a yell but she tried to remain composed. She was getting agitated with the situation. She wants to just run and forget this conversation ever happened but there was a part of her that was saying it's now or never.

"But it means you want something I can't give you." She was taken back with his answer. He sounded hurt and that was rare for Harvey.

"Well, if you can't give it then I don't want it." She assured him once again.

"But you need it." There was something in the way he answers like he has given up. It sounded like an acceptance for defeat.

"Harvey, I need you. Nothing else. Everything is pointless if it means I have to lose you." She was determined to make him believe that because it was true. Harvey shook his head.

"I can't go on knowing that I'm holding you back."

"You're not holding me back." Her voiced was gradually increasing. She stood up from the couch and walked to the spot in front of him.

"Yes I am. The reason you're trying to push the idea at the back of your head is because you don't want to push me since you know I have issues with that kind of commitment but I want you to have what you want. You deserve it."

"What do you mean? What are you saying?" she asked worried. She knew him. He has this way of using stupid remedies when faced with this kind of situations.

"I don't want to put you through thinking of an excuse to get out of this relationship. So let me be the one to break it up so you don't have to make excuses." The latter part broke both their hearts. He knew what he wanted to do for her and she was already anticipating what he was about to say. Harvey walked towards Donna and she saw them, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He placed his hands on her sides and rested his forehead against hers. At this point she couldn't hold it and let her own tears spill. They stayed like this for a while before Harvey continued.

"I love you." Her voice was shaking.

"I love you more than life… so I'm setting you free." He said as he finally let her go.

* * *

**Somebody had to do it. That last part was /3. I wrote it and I still cry. =)) **

**Hope you liked it. It going to be challenging for me to write chapter 3 but I will.. soon :D Read and Review and share to your friends. Tell me what you want to happen because at this point, I'm really clueless of what to do with them.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Your reviews has been great. A lot of ideas floating inside my head right now on how I want this story to go. Most of you wants to get them back together but to make it more interesting let's see them work through it with the help of their peers. READ & REVIEW**_

* * *

It was past 10 pm of a Sunday night and Rachel Zane was at her apartment trying to enjoy the remaining hours of freedom until she had to go back to work the next day. She was about to go to bed and have a movie marathon alone when she heard a faint knock on her front door. She got out of bed and opened the door lazily not even bothering to look through the peep hole. She was faced by a wrecked Donna. Tears pouring from her eyes as she constantly gasped fighting the sobs she wants to scream out. Rachel just hugged her without saying a word. Donna cried on her friend's shoulder as if she just lost everything. As they pulled apart the paralegal looked at her friend worriedly. They entered the apartment as Donna continued to sob.

"What happened?" curiosity and concern mixed on her voice as she inquired for the reason of her tears. Donna sat on the couch because she couldn't balance herself anymore. She was a mess which was so unlike her.

"He broke up with me." She said in between sobs. She was trying her best to stop crying and make herself seem stronger but she fails every single time she tries. Rachel's eyes widen of shock as she heard the reason. She couldn't believe that it was possible for the two to break up. They had the perfect relationship which seemed unbreakable. They were her image of the perfect couple and now that was shattered.

"What? Why?" questions were all that escaped her lips. The paralegal wanted to know what the hell happened to Mr. and Mrs. Perfect as she handed Donna a box of Kleenex.

"He heard us talking about the commitment stuff and apparently he can't give me that but then he wants me to be happy so he wants me to find it elsewhere." She told the story like it was the story of how the world ended. For the nth time that night she found herself crying again. Rachel just ran her hands up and down Donna's back to calm her down.

"What happens now?" Rachel asked after giving her a few minutes to collect herself. "I mean, where are you going to live? What about work?"

"Work is fine but the living part that's what's difficult. For 4 years I've been living with him. He told me that I should get the apartment but I just walked out on him because I don't know what to do anymore. I changed my world and made it revolve around him. All my routines involve him and now I have to find a way to change everything."

* * *

Mike pounded on the door like it was an emergency. He kept on banging on it and didn't care if the neighbors heard or if door breaks down and collapse. Finally, the door opened and Mike let himself in without asking permission from the owner.

"I just got off the phone with Rachel. Guess what she told me? She said that Donna is at her apartment crying her eyes out because my jerk of a boss broke up with her just because he has commitment issues. Now Harvey, tell me she's lying and that they're playing a prank on me because I seriously don't get it if it's true." Donna has always been good to Mike and he appreciated her for that. She always had his back at times that Harvey was being an ass. In return, Mike has been protective of her.

"Maybe you and your girlfriend should not meddle." Harvey replied sternly because he was caught off guard by Mike's outburst. Mike just glared at him.

"So it's true? You broke up with Donna." He half inquired, half stated.

"Congratulations. You figured it all out." Harvey said as he sat on his couch coolly like nothing bothered him.

"How can you be joking right now? You just lost the girl who's been with you for 12 years. You didn't just leave her, you broke her. When I see you with her, you make me think that you actually have a heart but right now I'm thinking I might be wrong. She clearly means nothing to you." Mike was literally screaming at his boss. Harvey didn't let Mike continue. He slammed his door on the glass table in front of him and stood up.

"Don't you get it? She means everything to me!" Harvey yelled. Mike saw a different Harvey, a Harvey who was broken and vulnerable, someone who has a heart. "That's exactly the reason why I had to let her go. You see Mike, I'm a mess. Not just now. I've always been a mess. A very complicated mess but she got me and she saved me from going downward spiral. She saves me every time I need saving and protection. I can't imagine life without her but I had to let her go because I can't bring her down with me. Why, you may ask? It's because I grew up seeing a dysfunctional family. I always had that outlook on life. That marriage screws everything up. I saw how my mother left us. I'm not saying that Donna's going to do the same but all I know is I'm afraid. I'm afraid that if we move forward we'll change and we'll not be the same Harvey and Donna. I can't keep on living with the thought of me holding her back because I have issues. She clearly wants to have that life and I believe I can't give her that. I can't just sit around contented while I know she wants something more. I might be selfish but not with her. I want her to have a life that she wants because trust me she deserves it. "

Mike saw the hurt on Harvey's eyes. This was the first time he saw Harvey so dejected and the first time he heard of him talk lowly of himself. He never imagined the day that he will see the great Harvey Specter's downfall because of his only weakness, Donna.

"What if you can?" Mike asked. Harvey looked confused. "What if you can give it to her? You never tried because you're too scared but what if it works out?"

"I thought of that after I broke up with her and ever since that moment I've been regretting what I've done but like you said. I already broke her and there's no going back from that." He said defeated with guilt and regret. "You see! I have a way of screwing things up even though it's perfect. I'm like poison. I hurt her so bad. The moment I told her that I can't give her what she wanted, what she needed, I saw how I broke her. I saw it in her eyes. Those eyes that used to be filled with spark, hope and love turned into dull black that showed me how I destroyed her. Don't get me wrong, Mike. I do love her. I'll probably always will. She will always be the one."

"Fight for her. Maybe you're the one for her."

"Yeah. Maybe. Now, we'll never know."

* * *

**_There will be contact between them next chapter. PROMISE. I just wanted to show you guys how this also affected the people around them. READ AND REVIEW. Your reviews mean a lot to me so thank you for continually reading and following this story. Share it to your friends. :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter to their amazing love story (says the author) :D READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Donna asked Rachel to go back to her apartment and get some of her essentials. She doesn't have the courage to face Harvey just yet. She has too much emotion right now and most of them are not so good. When Rachel arrived at Donna and Harvey's shared, used to be shared, apartment, she saw a note taped at the door.

"_I got most of my stuff out last night. Mike will pick up whatever was left. Please keep the apartment. –Harvey"_

Rachel took the note down and entered the apartment with the key Donna gave her. She brought out her phone and called Donna.

"You can come here. He left, apparently." She informed her friend as she read the note again to make sure she didn't misunderstand it.

"He left?" Donna questioned over the phone.

"Yeah. He left a note and most of his things are gone too."

"Oh." She replied coyly. "I guess it's official." She was trying to hide the hurt that came over her but Rachel noticed how her voice changed from calm to that broken tune.

"You okay?" she inquired to her friend who seemed to have lost her voice.

"I'm fine. I'll be there in 10." Donna said as she hung up her phone.

Facing Harvey was something she was dreading now. It's something she can't take just yet. The secretary of over 12 years decided it was due time to take a break. Donna filed a week of absence just to regain herself. She's been with Harvey for so long and she had that complacency with him that she never thought she'd need to learn how to be alone all over again. In some ways she wants to hurt him as well but she loves him too much for that. Donna spent her days alone at the apartment filled with their memories together. Their pictures still hung on the wall and she has no plans on taking it down just yet. His scent was still on his pillow. Their once shared closet was half empty which made his absence even more present. She tries not to feel affected and sometimes she succeeds but most of the time she ends up breaking down and crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Harvey was burying himself with work to take his mind off of the girl he broke. He's unsuccessful though. Every single time he looks outside his office, he sees her empty chair. He remembered the times he'll catch her just staring at him while working or how they made use of the intercom to their advantage. Her picture was still on his desk and he can't bring himself to hide it. It was unusual for him to place anything personal at the work place but her picture made the cut of something he needed to have on his desk. He wants to break down so bad but to stop himself from doing so he continues to work until the wee hours of the night.

"I can't believe you did that." Rachel exclaimed as she strode into the senior partner's office without any notice. Harvey jumped on his seat because he was caught off guard by her sudden entrance.

"Can you and your boyfriend stop ambushing me?" he stated as he looked up from his paper work and looked at Rachel who made herself comfortable on his couch. She was looking directly at him and if looks could kill Harvey would be dead by now.

"She's heartbroken Harvey." She said solemnly. "Only you can fix her."

"I can't do that." He said defeated. Rachel stood up and walked towards his table.

"Why the hell not? She's in love with you. Both of you simply don't function without each other. Why burden yourselves when you both know that at the end of the day all you need is to be together?" she asked. As if on cue Mike entered Harvey's office as well.

"Seriously? You're going to tag team me into this?" Harvey asked at the two.

"You have to win her back." Mike said convincingly.

"How?" Harvey yelled. "I already ruined what we have, had. I just have to accept that I lost her and now I have to stop bitching and moaning and start moving on with my life." He said determined but even he can't convince himself. Rachel rolled her eyes at Harvey's stubbornness.

"Really? You want to move on with your life without her?" it was a question of challenge that escaped the paralegal's mouth. Harvey nodded but it was an unsure nod. "If so, why the hell haven't you taken her picture down?" They all looked at the frame sitting on his desk. Harvey was about to defend himself but was cut off by Mike.

"Or the fact that you haven't changed your wallpaper. I saw your phone this morning."

"Or the fact that you're wearing that tie she bought you for your birthday. I know, I picked it out with her." Rachel added.

"How about the fact that you look outside your office every 5 minutes and your face turns into a frown when you realize she's not there?" Rachel and Mike took turns on stating the obvious and all Harvey did was place his head between his hands.

"I already hurt her once. What makes you think she's going to want to come back to me? I admit it, okay. It was stupid and I regret breaking up with her every day because she's it for me. She's the one. She's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. She's the one I want to see first thing in the morning when I wake up. She's the person I want to do stupid, cheesy, romantic and goofy things with. She's the only girl who can make my heart race every time I see her even though I've spent the whole day with her. She's the only girl my father approved of. She's the only one who knows my quirks and my flaws and still doesn't judge me but instead loves me. She's the only one who can calm me down when all I want to do is to erupt. She's the only one who I ever imagined having kids with. She's the only girl I ever loved more than life. I'm a selfish man but I'd do anything for her. I'd give up my life for her. If she tells me to jump off a building for her, I would. That's how much I love her. Maybe I'm it for her too. Maybe I'm the one but after what I've done, she'll never let me be the one again." Mike and Rachel were at awe by Harvey's profession of love. They couldn't believe she meant that much to him.

"I just want her to be happy but I know I won't be able to give her that because I have a way of screwing things up."

"Fight for her." Rachel said. She was now actually sympathizing with him. She somehow got his reason and all she wants to do is to make things right.

"We'll help you." Mike added. Harvey looked up at the two. Rachel nodded in assurance. As of that moment, the three were off to planning on how can win Donna back again.

* * *

One week later.

Harvey entered Pearson Hardman the usual time he does. As he walked his way to his office, he saw her. For the first time in a week, he saw her. When he came near enough to be visible in her line of sight he half smiled not knowing how she will react to his presence. Donna returned the half smile and went back to work. They were back to where they were 12 years ago. Strangers. But this time Harvey will do everything to win her back, with a little help from his friends.

* * *

**I promised you contact didn't I? Sorry it had to be a small contact and a not-so-positive one. I have this idea though of making Harvey the most romantic man in New York... how can he show his romantic side? Post your ideas as reviews :) REVIEW people. SHARE it also with your friends.** **THANK YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating sooner. School has been hell and writing has been tough but here's chapter five! READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Donna and Rachel were out for drinks at a new bar. It was not the quiet type where businessmen drink after work. It was more of a I'm-single-somebody-buy-me-a-drink bar with a dance floor involved.

"So?" Rachel started as she curiously looked at Donna.

"So what?" she eyes her friend as she took a gulp of the drink she was holding.

"How's work?" Rachel asked suggestively. Donna knew what she wanted to ask.

"If by work you mean Harvey then I decline to answer." She said as she downed a shot of tequila. Rachel rolled her eyes at her friends who denied her of information.

"Fine. Fine." The paralegal stopped fishing for information on the Harvey situation instead they started talking about the usual stuff, clothes, fashion, gossip, real work and all that.

"I'm going to the restroom for a while. Want to come with?" Rachel inquired to her friend. Donna shook her head and said she'd stay on their current seat. "Okay. Why don't you order us another round?" She said as she stood up from her seat. "Oh, by the way, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." She warned before she left. Donna laughed at her friends warning.

As Rachel was on her way back to Donna, she saw the red-head from afar getting a little too close to a really fine looking guy. It looks like she was flirting and was having fun with their conversation. When Donna saw her she immediately pulled Rachel close and introduced her to the guy.

"Rachel, this is Damon. Damon, this is Rachel." Damon extended his hand and Rachel took it and shook hands with him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Damon said. _'Great, a British accent'_ Rachel thought to herself. _'Harvey's screwed.' _

"He's a doctor, a surgeon to be exact." Donna had that look on her face when she's attracted. It's usually the face she has when she talks about Harvey and his greatness.

"Really?" Rachel said faking interest on the guy who's going to cause Harvey to ring her neck. They stayed for almost two more hours talking to this guy and Rachel took this as an opportunity to get to know the competition and find his non existing flaws. He's well-mannered, a gentleman, smooth talker, really smart, great sense of fashion for a guy, looks well-off, and he graduated from Harvard. The irony.

"Donna we should go. We have work tomorrow." Rachel reminded her friend who was on a very engrossed conversation about theater with Damon.

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed as she took a glance at her watch which read 11:45pm. "It's real late. It was nice talking to you Damon." She said as she bid farewell and stood up.

"We should see each other again." Damon suggested. Donna opened her mouth to reply. Rachel's eyebrow shot up and her eyes widen. _'The boys are going to kill me. Please say no Donna, say no.'_

"Sure!" Donna exclaimed. Rachel wanted to stop her friend but that was too obvious.

* * *

"YOU WHAT?" Harvey yelled. Rachel was anticipating that reaction already but she still winced at the tone of his voice.

"You were supposed to get information to know how I can fix this not to complicate it further." Harvey was still yelling. Rachel had a guilty look on her face. Yes, she was supposed to help Harvey but instead dug a deeper hole for him.

"Calm down Harvey." Mike said as he tried to tame the furious Harvey. "Tell us about this guy, Rachel."

"Well, he's a doctor, surgeon." Rachel started. Harvey rolled his eyes at the mention of his competition's occupation.

"He's really hot!" Rachel continued and earned a glare from Mike. "A smooth-talker, gentleman, well-mannered, a really nice guy, smart, has a cute grin, and he graduated from Harvard." Rachel said as she tried to describe Damon.

"Well, I got all of that. So technically, there's no competition." Harvey tried to defend himself.

"Did I mention he has a British accent?" Rachel asked the senior partner.

"You're screwed." Mike said defeated as he walked from Harvey's couch to where Harvey was which is his table. Harvey gave him a look of confusion.

"It's a British accent for crying out loud. All girls fall for that. They say how sexy it is and how it's so good to the ears." Mike explained to the clueless boss. Rachel nodded in agreement to what Mike said. They continued arguing about this until they saw Donna arrive and was walking her way to her cubicle.

"You two get out before she suspects something." Harvey instructed the two. The pair went out of his office just as Donna reached her table and greeted the couple.

"Hey guys! You're here early." Donna stated as she looked at the two who were avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah…uhm. We.. uh.. are working on a case." Mike stammered but managed to blurt out a fake reason.

"Oh really?" Donna asked as she raised an eyebrow at Rachel's presence.

"Uhmm.. Research. They need me for research. You know men always needing us girls." Rachel informed her friend who seems like she bought their explanation. The pair walked off to not ignite further questions. The less lying the better.

* * *

The next day Donna entered Pearson Hardman in a new black cocktail dress that stopped at least 2 inches above her knees. The sleeves were ¾ in length, the front was very well covered but her back was almost fully exposed requiring her to wear a blazer over it for work. She was also wearing black 5 inch heels which made her even taller than she already is. She spent extra minutes with her hair today and sprayed her "date" perfume. Yes, she was over dressed for work but she can't help but flaunt it in front of Harvey that she's going out tonight and for the first time in five years, it's not with him.

Harvey mouth instantly dropped at the sight of her. She looked perfect as usual and he had that urge to just kiss her then and there but then he remembered that she wasn't his anymore to do such thing. He can't help but feel a pang of jealousy that she's wearing this for another guy who's technically another him just with a freaking British accent. Rachel and Mike were walking towards Harvey's office for their "case research". They saw Donna and both of their jaws dropped.

"Wow!" Mike said. Donna laughed at the associate's reaction. Rachel's eyes were still wide from shock.

"What's the occasion?" Rachel finally managed to ask.

"There's no occasion. I'm just going to go out after work." Donna explained.

"Out? Like on a date?" Mike inquired, half-hoping she would say no but a part of him is already sure she was going out on a date.

"Hmmm… you could say that." Donna replied.

"With.. Damon?" the paralegal asked as if that name was kryptonite and she was superman.

"Yes. We're going to have dinner and watch a play." Donna said as her cellphone rang. She checked the caller. "Speaking of the devil." She said. She placed the phone on her ear. "Hello handsome." She said flirtatiously. Mike and Rachel exchanged looks of worry and fear. They need to do something to fix this or else Harvey is going to kill them. The two left Donna to her phone call and entered Harvey's office. Upon their entrance they saw a furious look on Harvey.

"She's wearing it." Harvey stated sternly. Rachel and Mike was confused with what he meant.

"The dress?" Rachel inferred unsure.

"No. The perfume." He looked dejected and hurt. Rachel and Mike can honestly tell that they feel Harvey's pain. Yes, it was his fault but it's kind of unfair for Donna to flaunt it in front of him. "She used to joke about using that perfume only during date nights. One day I accidentally shattered a half-filled bottle and she got so pissed. I had to buy a new one for her and I told her that she should promise that she'd only use it for me. Today, she enters the floor and I can smell her scent miles away. Guess there's someone who took my place already." It was a surprise for the couple to see Harvey so down and depressed. The whole day, Harvey was so pissed and hurt and it seemed like all the negative feelings in the world were all he was feeling. This didn't go unnoticed by Donna. Even if he broke her heart, she can still feel his pain and regret.

* * *

**So? How do you guys like it? Tell me tell me tell me! REVIEW PLEASE. Finished this for my birthday today! Ask sarah rafferty ( sarahgrafferty) to greet me( paulinegoddess) on twitter please. It would be greatly appreciated. MORE REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a while since my last chapter.. i was waiting for your reviews :)) Anyway, here's the 6th chapter of Let Me Be The One. I don't know how long will I still continue this. Give me you reviews.**

* * *

Donna went on that "date" last night and the idea killed Harvey. It was something he feared, being permanently replaces in her life. Even though he wants to be angry at her he looks at her and he sees it.

"She looks happy." Harvey stated to Mike who was working late with him.

"Donna?" Mike clarified as he put his pen down and rested his back on the chair he was sitting on inside of Harvey's office.

"She's all smiles today meaning she probably had fun last night." Harvey said as he stood up and walked to wards the window of his office. He looked outside and saw the skies of New York. "Sometimes I wish that the sky would just open and eat me alive so I can pay for my mistake of hurting her." Harvey never seemed so morbid, until now.

"Harvey, you're trying to make things right. That's what's important." Mike reminded his boss who apparently has given up on his quest to win Donna back.

"I just really want her back." He choked on his own words. Harvey was stopping himself from having a breakdown in front of the young associate. "But I do wonder sometimes if she's better off without me." There was a momentary silence between the two. "I have to go." And with that Harvey left his office in a rush.

* * *

On the other side of town, Donna entered her apartment exhausted from today's work. She did a lot of paper works on her own because communicating with Harvey is not an option at the moment. She was trying her best to make it seem like she's a hundred percent but as soon as she enters their once shared apartment, their pictures still make her cry but she doesn't have the courage to remove them. Hanging out with Damon was fun but he was no Harvey. There were things that only Harvey knew and things that it would only take being Harvey to know. He wasn't anywhere near replacing Harvey in her life. She was already ready for bed when she heard a faint knock on her door. She went and answered the door lazily. She was faced with an unexpected guest.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" She asked curiously. He was wearing a white button down shirt and a pair of faded jeans. He looked dashing but exhausted though.

"Hi! I just came from my shift and was at the area so I decided to stop by. You're not busy, are you?" Damon explained then inquired to a very confused Donna. She smiled and shook her head.

"Come on in them." She said as she let him make his way into the apartment. Damon looked around and observed her place. Donna on the other hands was at the kitchen getting some red wine. When she went back to the living room she met a curious look from him.

"So I'm guessing that's Harvey." He nodded at a picture frame's way as he accepted the glass of wine she offered him. Donna took a sip and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I haven't had the chance to take them down." She explained. Damon raised his eyebrow.

"You haven't taken done it or you don't want to do it?" He inquired.

"Both, actually." They both made their way to the couch when Damon tripped on the remote control that Donna forgot to pick up earlier. He ended up spilling the red wine all over his shirt.

"Crap." He muttered as he tried to wipe it off but that was clearly impossible.

"Gosh that's going to stain. Take it off." Donna said as Damon was trying to dry off his shirt.

"What?" What Donna said caught him off guard.

"If you want to salvage it, take it off so I can wash it." She explained her intention. Damon obliged and unbuttoned his shirt. He was now clad in jeans with no shirt, showing off his perfectly toned body.

Donna disappeared to wash his shirt and try to remove the large spat of red stain. There was a knock on the door.

"Damon, can you get that for me?" She yelled from some other room in the apartment. Damon opened the door shirtless and came face to face with another unexpected guest.

"Damon who's at the…" Her words drifted as she saw who it was. It was Harvey, with a bouquet of long stemmed orange tulips.

"Harvey, it's not… its uhmmm… we were…" she was trying to explain but she just saw the hurt look on his eyes.

"You don't have to explain… I… Uhh… I have to go." He said quickly as he turned his back and walked away. He threw the flowers on the nearest trash bin he saw along the corridor.

"Harvey…" She tried to call him back but he didn't respond. She chased him down the corridor matching his pace.

"Harvey, wait." Donna said grabbing his arm. They stopped in front of the elevator as Harvey pressed the down button. "Please, let me explain." She pleaded.

"It's okay." He assured her. "We're not together so you don't have to explain anything to me. I just wanted to see you but I guess I have a very bad timing." The elevator door opened. He entered the shaft but before he closed the door he look at her straight in the eye.

"It's only been a month; I just thought it would take you a little longer to permanently replace me in your life." The door closed leaving Donna with a guilt-ridden face.

* * *

The next day at Pearson Hardman was the same, like they say, same shit, different day. The tension between Donna and Harvey was still felt by everyone around them. Mike and Rachel entered Harvey's office while Donna took her lunch.

"You left me to finish up your cases last night. Where the hell did you go?" Mike talked to his boss who was busy staring at nothing. Everybody has been noticing Harvey's lack of focus nowadays and they knew the exact reason why.

"Earth to Harvey." Rachel said as she tried to get his attention.

"I went to her last night." Harvey replied with a stern look on his face as he went back to the paper work he was doing before drifting off to a stare. Rachel's eyes widen in excitement.

"What happened? Are you back together now? Or did you guys have another fight?" Rachel was really curious leading her to blurt series of questions.

"Damon answered the door shirtless. Now, get out!" Harvey told them then commanded their exit. He just really wanted to be alone.

"Wait. What?" The two said in unison.

"Don't make me repeat it. It's done. I lost. Now please, leave. I really want to be alone and not talk about this." The boss said to his staff. His face was a not a face of fury it was more of a face of hurt and sadness. The two exited his office with utter shock and confusion on their faces.

* * *

Donna went to her desk that morning and saw Harvey sitting at his desk, focused on whatever paper work he had on hand. He didn't look up to see her or look at her. He usually does. She didn't know how to fix this misunderstanding. Everything was so screwed up. The whole day went on and not once did Harvey try to talk to her. Later that evening, like the usual, Harvey was last out. He was finishing up his last paper work and saw Donna still at her desk. He finished his paper and went out of his office ready to call it a night.

"I'm done. Go home already. Your boyfriend might be wondering what's keeping you late." He didn't say it with sarcasm but he actually said it with pure care for her new found relationship.

"Harvey, about last night." She started. She stood up and walked towards him.

"I'm sorry." Harvey cut her off. Donna halted her motion and her forehead furrowed in question.

"What? You're sorry?" Donna inferred.

"Yeah. The way I reacted last night was unfair. I broke up with you and I told you to find someone else. Now that you have, it's unfair for me to act all jealous and possessive especially since I was the one who ended us anyway." He stopped to take in air. His heavy sigh echoed across the room. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I'm happy for you. I really hope he could give you what would make you happy because at the end of the day I just want you to be happy." Harvey was full of sincerity. Even though they aren't together, he still cared for her like she was still his. He bid her goodbye and turned his back on her. Donna remained unfazed on her spot. She knew she should've corrected his idea of what actually happened with her and Damon but she just couldn't speak for no apparent reason. She realized that she just dug herself an even deeper hole.

* * *

**That was chapter 6. I've worked on it for quite a while since it's my finals week. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW of what I'm gonna do with this story. What if they don't end up together? (the thought of it make me shiver).**


End file.
